


【铁红】英雄的休息日

by dailyfish



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 铁红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 丨原作：偶像梦幻祭！！丨CP：南云铁虎/鬼龙红郎（M/M）丨弃权声明：人物属于彼此，OOC属于我。丨Warning：· 日服流星箱活后遗症产物；· 包含空手道部有少量其他部员等诸多捏造设定；· 时间线在世纪末和车展之间，也就是铁虎刚考完黑带之后；· 重度OOC预警，笔者只是想看大家夸夸虎子罢了，感到不适请及时避雷。
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nagumo Tetora
Kudos: 1





	【铁红】英雄的休息日

**Author's Note:**

> 丨原作：偶像梦幻祭！！  
> 丨CP：南云铁虎/鬼龙红郎（M/M）  
> 丨弃权声明：人物属于彼此，OOC属于我。
> 
> 丨Warning：  
> · 日服流星箱活后遗症产物；  
> · 包含空手道部有少量其他部员等诸多捏造设定；  
> · 时间线在世纪末和车展之间，也就是铁虎刚考完黑带之后；  
> · 重度OOC预警，笔者只是想看大家夸夸虎子罢了，感到不适请及时避雷。

“大将！”黑色的幼虎拼命奔跑，试图拽住前方高大的龙的尾巴。  
那个鲜红的背影渐行渐远，一直没有回头。  
“……！”南云眯起眼睛，“好干，”他抹向眼角，手被意外地润湿了，“我这是怎么了？”

“嘀嘀嘀——”这时候闹钟才响起，被南云随手摁掉。男生难得没有从床上弹起，抱着被子坐了起来，“大将说过男人一辈子只能哭三次的，这么轻易又用掉一次可太不像话了。”愣了几分钟，他终于反应过来那个笑着告诉他“这已经不止第三次了”的人现在不在自己身边。  
随着es大楼的建成，红月没有随鬼龙与莲巳的毕业而解散。但流星队和红月进入了不同的事务所，忙于流星队N事务与学业的南云见到鬼龙的概率直线下降。

“好啦~！”南云猛拍自己的脸，狠狠晃了一圈脑袋，唰地站起来把被子扔在脚下，“今天也是要努力工作的一天！”黑色的影子冲出卧室，“啊，不能这么慌张才是。”流星的尾巴降下速度，不紧不慢飘进洗漱间。

******

“部长好！请问今天空手部的训练我可以请假吗？”往道场走的路上南云被自己的部员撞了个满怀。  
“te——”呼痛的声音被本人压了下去，"这么突然……你今天有什么事？需要帮忙吗？"  
“周末就是我妹妹的生日了，一直没来得及准备礼物……”男生不好意思地挠脸，“这几天在班上问了一圈也没能决定好，所以想干脆出门试着挑挑。”  
妹妹。某个高大的红发影子突然蹦进脑海，在逼着自己板起脸的前几秒钟，南云忍不住勾起嘴角：“这次就放你走吧，但下次可尽量不要再因为没有提前规划好时间翘部活——”

“啊——”紫之抱着比自己还高的箱子跌跌撞撞走过来，南云敏捷地上前一步扶住摇摇晃晃的箱子：“小心，一次性可以不用搬这么多东西，如果路上洒了反而更麻烦吧。”  
“谢谢。”紫之不好意思的笑脸逐渐变质，因为南云身后抱着半人高箱子的真白冲了过来。

“哗啦——”扶着紫之箱子的南云没能长出另外两只手，于是低声喘着“等等我啊创”的真白不偏不倚地撞在了他身上，纸箱和里面的道具服饰散落一地。  
“对不起！”真白和紫之异口同声地道歉，后者解释说这是学校清理仓库时的积压库存，仙石觉得这些道具很适合Ra⭐bbits的风格，所以问他们要不要来低价取走。但天满正好接了一个小型活动脱不开身，仙石也有放送委员的工作要处理，于是搬运组只剩了现在这两个人。  
“我帮你们送过去吧，Ra⭐bbits常用的训练室离这里也不算远。”南云蹲下身帮忙把小道具一个个放回箱子，又回头对想要帮忙的部员说：“麻烦你路过空手道场的时候告诉大家我会迟到十分钟，我会尽快赶过去的——当然你也可以考虑跟大家一起先训练。”  
“是！”男生应着，飞奔离开。  
“跑得倒是挺爽快。”被抛下的部长摇摇头，加快了手里的速度。真正散开的箱子只有最上面那层，三个人很快收拾完了地上的狼藉。南云抱起一半的箱子：“我们走吧。”

******

“到这里就行，谢谢，”紫之放下手里的道具箱，又慌忙接过南云的那份堆到墙角，“不好意思似乎耽搁你的安排了。”  
“没事，虽然空手部那边也非常重要，但见到麻烦不出手相助可太不是英雄所为了。”南云把叠在一起的箱子一字排开。训练室不大，却莫名显得空荡荡的。

为了尽快赶到道场，南云没有在Ra⭐bbits的训练室多逗留，一路小跑到道场附近时，他才后知后觉反应过来，“因为仁兔前辈不在啊。”就和大将现在不在空手部一样。

“我怎么又慢下来了？”一阵风把道场里细碎的人声送到耳侧，南云如梦初醒，“大家还在等着我呢。”至于里面混进了熟悉的声音这种错觉，还是尽快忘掉吧。

******

“抱歉我来晚——”  
南云迅速换好衣服拉开门，房间里的人物组成让他一瞬间失语。

“大……大将？”  
那个穿着空手道服的，如烈焰燃烧般热烈又像大海一般深邃的人，自然而然地出现在了道场和人群的中央。  
“有点慢啊，铁——不对，南云部长。”

“オス！”

******

下意识应声后南云猛然意识到了不对，这早就不是几个月前的空手部了，现在的部长正如鬼龙所说，是南云铁虎。  
而且今天的鬼龙看起来格外气势汹汹，一副踢馆的架势。周围也的确围了一群看起来气喘吁吁的空手道部员。

“还有人想来试试吗？”鬼龙放松了姿势，语气带了几分挑衅。  
一时无人应声。看起来比赛暂时告了一段落。

“虽然不是在舞台上，但今天就是我雪恨的日子！”  
“哦呀，大神前辈不自量力地冲上去了~”

“日向……和大神前辈？你们怎么也在这里？”  
“我们明明一直都在啊——虽然裕太两分钟前有事走掉了。南云部长有了大将就看不见我们了，哭哭。”葵日向夸张地一边抽泣一边挤眉弄眼。

“今天是普通的部活才对……是我记错了日子还是我的眼睛出了问题？”  
“那铁虎先生你可能从眼睛到鼻子到耳朵都有问题才会有这样的幻觉吧哈哈哈哈~”日向支起一只手叉腰，勾出一个狡黠的笑。  
“……”  
“真不好玩~”葵见南云无意与自己逗乐，干脆把目光也投向道场正中周旋的两人，“鬼龙前辈说想把‘踢馆赛’变成空手道部的传统所以正好路过的我们就来捧场而已。”  
“……‘踢馆赛’？”  
“就是你看到的啊……哈哈看来又结束了~”那边鬼龙以一个朴素又利落的侧踢结束了战斗。

“可恶……”大神撤下来，对南云努努嘴，“到你了。”  
“我？”南云不知道“挑战者名额”是怎么绕到自己这里的。  
“不然还有谁？”大神仰起头，对南云的反应反倒是一副不明就里的表情。

虽然不知道具体是什么状况，但大将现在站在了“被挑战者”的位置。  
南云抬头，视线越过大神的肩膀，那个人一副似笑非笑的模样，注视着下一位挑战者。  
既然如此，那么最希望站在他对面的人，难道不就在这里吗？

“大将，我来了！”南云收敛表情，摆好架势。

******

或许是因为近期空手部少有类似“实战”的训练，一开始被打退而毫无干劲新人们逐渐铆起劲上前挑战这个“不速之客”。

“真是，我输了他们倒是来劲了。谢谢——嘶……大将这次下手真狠。”南云接过葵递来的水，嘟囔一声。  
“因为咱们的南云部长今天的确发挥得很帅嘛，不尽全力而输掉的话可就太丢脸了~”葵盘腿坐在南云身侧，单手托腮，“而对于新人来说，说不定会有一点微妙的‘为南云部长报仇’的心态在里面哦。”  
“报仇什么的……我和大将又不是这种你死我活的关系，再说了，大将明明也是空手部的部长。”  
“在一年级眼里，他们的部长只有南云铁虎啊。”  
“……”  
“怎么不说话了，害羞啦？”  
“……”  
“哦呀呀，铁虎先生今天真可爱~”  
葵日向弯起眼睛，好心地没有继续欺负耳根有点红的部长先生。

******

打闹般的训练让时间过得比想象中的更快，加上不时乱入的大神和葵，场面更是一度十分混乱。临近末尾时鬼龙说了句“先走一步”便匆匆离开，连几句寒暄的时间也没留下。  
“大将也有自己忙的事情，我不能太打扰他。”南云看了一眼墙上的挂钟，已经比平常的结束时间晚了几分钟，一些准时的人已经换好了衣服。他清清嗓子，准备提醒剩下的人解散回家：“嗯——”

葵不知从哪里冒出来捂住南云的嘴：“部活时间结束，现在是我们的时间了——喂，各位——”  
“啊？”人群一拥而上，南云就这么莫名其妙地被举起然后抬出了门——连空手道服也没能来得及换下来。

“你们……”  
场景变换得太快，南云被晃得眼花，站直后才发现已经到了天台。  
“以防万一先说一句——我们这可不是想把铁虎先生推下去，所以不要急着跑哦~”葵的声音及时在耳边响起。  
“我才不会跑，大将和你们也不可能想把我推下去。”南云说着，看到某个高人一头的红发家伙从厨房方向走出来，忍不住咽了口唾沫。

“恭喜你升段，铁。”  
“不愧是铁虎~”“你这家伙，恭喜啊！”“恭喜部长！”“恭喜！”

南云突然想起来自己并没有特意告诉部员和鬼龙升段的事。前者是因为腰带的颜色已经足够一目了然了；而后者，他自己也想不明白为什么。  
“这、这种事情怎么值得大家大费周章……”明明是这种小事。  
“虽然男人一辈子只能哭三次，但因为高兴的流泪可以不算哦，铁。”乱糟糟的道服被一双宽大温暖的手一点点整理好。  
“我才不会哭！”南云吸吸鼻子，用力闭上眼睛，“不过是初段而已，这只是我靠近大将的第一步——我会比大将更早升到三段的！”  
“嗯。”鬼龙把手搭到南云毛茸茸的头上，用力揉了几圈。

“所以现在是烤肉party时间啦！”葵日向打断对话，把两人推向天台中央的桌子，“我可爱的弟弟因为社长的任务竟然错过了最快乐的时候，哭哭。”  
“烤肉？”  
“这可是咱们前部长鬼龙大人策划和请客的party，多亏最近没什么大型活动，否则就算是杏学姐也没办法这么容易争取到厨房和这里的临时使用权——啊虽然我和裕太还有大神前辈都不是空手部的哈哈♪”  
“大……大将准备的？”  
“嘛，毕竟你这家伙闷声考了黑带后好几天，山猴子……鬼龙前辈才知道，所以在结束后想强行参与一脚吧。”大神闭上眼，仰头撇撇嘴。  
“但……但是……”  
“大神的表达方式很奇怪，不过这的确是我发起的——小姑娘也帮忙打理了不少，毕竟学校里的事情我现在不好总是插手。一直没能特地来恭喜你，希望我没有迟到太多。再说一次——  
恭喜升段，铁。”

“就是准备太匆忙差点没赶上，还要靠空手部的大家拖住部长先生——这点来说真多亏了创和友也无心的神助攻啊~”  
“喂日向，煞风景的事情就不用提了。”大神单手拽回想要继续输出的葵，“这时候就让主角好好说话吧。”  
“哦呀呀，大神前辈竟然也会读空气了？”葵小声调侃回去，却也没有再开口。

“我……我……谢谢！”南云支吾了几声，没能整理好语言。  
鬼龙忍不住笑了：“今天的主角不需要准备讲稿也可以，毕竟是我擅自准备的‘意外’——道场之外没必要随时进入临战状态，对吧？”  
“オス！”

******

说是party，天台上的众人更像普通开了个烤肉晚餐会，一堆人打打闹闹说说笑、普通吃着晚饭——学校里终归是不能搞太张扬的操作。葵和大神撺掇着想要帮忙打扫卫生的空手部部员告别，在人散尽后也挤眉弄眼地跟着走掉，于是天台上只剩了南云和鬼龙两人。

“大将我来收拾就好！”南云拦住挽起袖子的鬼龙，三两下把盘子收到移动餐桌上再推进厨房。熟练程度直逼当初在海之家打工、四桌人同时点单的时候。

“……谢谢款待。”南云迎着鬼龙的目光慌慌忙忙走近长椅，犹豫了几秒才坐下。  
“说什么谢谢……一直忙自己的事没能及时关注你的我才是应该注意一下——不过已经可以独当一面了，我想也不应该太过粘着你，反过来会打扰你前进的吧。”  
“才不会！”他拉近了距离拼命否认，“大将前段时间工作那么多，没必要再为其他的事分心。”  
“你的事情当然有必要——说起来好久没有给你做过便当了，也不知道调味合不合适。”  
“超——级好吃！大将做的食物永远是最好吃的！”  
“哈哈在这点上你真是一点没变啊，明明是个优秀的领导者和前辈了。”

空气停滞了片刻。  
“……  
“……我真的是个合格的领队吗？”  
南云难得没有立即接口，他低喃着，不敢抬头。  
“是。”鬼龙没有犹豫，“你和守泽的发光方式不一样，但作为‘南云队长’的铁也一样耀眼。龙王战时我也说过，你的努力和坚持，你的细腻和温柔，都是带领你的队员前进的动力。强大不是表面上的强势，现在的你早就足够强大了。”他抬手到一半又放下，最后还是忍不住揉揉南云的脑袋。

“升段的事情倒是终于过去了，可流星队N的新人们我还是没能太照顾好，和一年前的队长相比我简直是手忙脚乱……我比起龙王战的时候，真的是有进步的吗？”南云不确定自己有没有把自己奇怪的腔调藏好。  
“当然有，不如说在不常能见面之后，每次重新见你，我都觉得你又成长了许多。带领这么大一大群小孩成长，这可不是随随便便就能做到的事，能坚持下来的你，真的了不起。”鬼龙把手搭上二年级生逐渐宽厚的肩膀，轻轻拍着。

******

※三个月前 龙王战后※

“大将，对不起……”南云拿着看板沉默了许久，突兀地开口。  
“嗯？”同样在整理舞台道具的鬼龙回过头。  
“我一直没能意识到自己的感情对大将来说是痛苦，却反复这样伤害着你……”

“……”鬼龙叹了口气，放下手中的大看板，“我果然不像莲巳那么能说会道，不过好在你问了，如果因为我的嘴笨造成了误会，我反倒会后悔自己的多此一举。  
“我曾经是个缩在黑暗中的人，这样的人乍看到太阳，会立即觉得刺眼——但人类总是需要阳光的，正因为眼睛的刺痛，人才会发现他其实渴望着光源。”

“……”

他注视着南云的眼睛：“所以我一秒钟都没有后悔过和你的相遇，正相反，我无时无刻不珍惜和你相处的日子。你是无论在泥沼还是深渊中都可以发光的小太阳，你给予了你周围的人以温暖，也把我从黑暗中拉了出来。我觉得痛苦变得鲜明，是因为我感受到了幸福。”

“…… 

“…… 

“我可能暂时没有大将说的那么好，但我会努力成为不负大将期望的人。对于我来说，大将也是我的路标，所以等我成长成自己也觉得无愧英雄之名的时候，我会再来特意告诉大将的！”

“我等着这一天，铁。”红发的恶鬼脸上是和传闻不符的温暖表情。

******

“……和队长——和守泽前辈比起来我还差了实在太多。所以每次看到我没有整理好的队伍，我都会觉得自己配不上现在的颜色，更对不起英雄的名号。”  
鬼龙把手覆上南云的后颈，大拇指不轻不重地揉捏，“看来局外人的我再怎么胡说一通，你还是会胡思乱想的吧？不过没关系，因为你是铁，所以你一定会跨过去的。等你再回头看自己的过去的时候，也会觉得现在的你是个不得了的英雄。”

“大将才不是局外人！——而且明明大将是来给我庆祝的，却听了我一堆抱怨，总觉得我还是那个没有变，还是那个没用的小孩子。”  
“再厉害的英雄也会有软弱的一面，不如说只有明白何为软弱的人才会成为真正的英雄吧？如果是英雄什么都不懂只会说着冠冕堂皇的话的家伙，那种正义才是空中楼阁。  
“所以我们的英雄，如果有什么需要我的地方，或者偶尔想要星期日的话，记得来找我。虽然现在我们不在一个事务所可能帮不了太多忙，不过我至少可以在台下为你声援——这么看我也算你的粉丝呢。”

“……我会努力的……”  
“偶尔不用想太多也没有关系，想到什么就去做——至少我这样的粉丝是不会介意英雄偶尔放假的。”  
“……嗯。”

“……真的明白了吗？”  
“オス！……其实我不太确定我能做到什么地步，但是我相信大将——既然大将这么说了，那我稍微认为自己离理想靠近了一步……也是可以的吧……”  
“都说了你比‘靠近了一步’这种程度可优秀太多了——罢了，这样就好。”

“……”  
“……”

“说起星期日……请问……”  
“嗯？”  
“下周末的午饭，我可以和大将一起吃吗？——大将应该没有事务所的安排吧，我想只是午饭的话，也不会占用太多时间……”  
“当然可以。不如说太久没有给妹妹以外的人做便当了我正有些手痒。”  
“大将带便当的吗？”  
“有什么问题？”  
“没……没……”

“……”  
“……”

“毕竟难得生日在休息日，可以的话我当然希望能有时间和喜欢的人一起过啊。”

******

有着火焰颜色的巨龙，放缓了脚步，慢慢回过头。  
翡翠色的眼睛里倒映出白虎金棕色的双眸。

******

END


End file.
